


Demon's Definitely Don't Cuddle

by Eve_Applebottom



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Banter, But he won't let anyone know he's soft, Clueless Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), are you trying to flirt with me?, but he gets there in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Applebottom/pseuds/Eve_Applebottom
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley take turns in who chooses what to do on what is defiantly not 'date night'. Aziraphale doesn't understand this active though.Fluffy cuddles from a Demon who refuses to say he wants to snuggle his fuddy-duddy Angel.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Demon's Definitely Don't Cuddle

"And you are sure what you want to do." The angel asked, still trying to get his head around it.

"Yes." Replied the demon, throwing an extra pillow on the bed. Whether it miss hitting Aziraphale by accident or if that was intentional was something the angel wasn't prepare to bet on. "It's my turn. You got Glyndebourne."

"Yes, and you got to drive us down there in your infernal car."

"And you got to bring a picturesque picnic."

"And the bottle of lemonade turned out to be gin."

"Which you drank."

They bickered like this back and forth as they made up the bed. Both felt it wouldn't be quite the same if they stopped this sort of banter, even if it did occasionally cause observers to think sweetly 'ah, look they're like an old married couple.'

Aziraphale huffed slightly as they both conceded that neither side could mark the sudden arrival of a swarm of bees as a point to either side. Bees, annoying at a picnic but good for the environment, saving the earth. Saving the earth, making it last longer for humans to find new ways to destroy it. He fluffed up the pillow, making it just a little fluffier that it had ever been before his arrival.

It was Crowley's turn to choose what they did on their 'date night'. Of course he would never in a thousand years call it that out loud. It sounded, well, silly. They'd been spending even more time together since the not-apocalypse, and every now and they would do something, well something a bit special. It had fallen into a routine of sorts. As routine as could be for two ageless beings of heaven and hell for who time -if they choose- could have no meaning.

Aziraphale was still fretting a bit about Crowley's choice though. Knowing Crowley was choosing the activities normally filled him with a kind of nervous excitement, but this. He couldn't understand this.

His hand smoothed down the black silk sheet and he turned to his bag to retrieve his pyjamas. An 'ahem' from the demon caused him to turn back. Crowley had pulled back the covers and was pointing at what could only be described as a snuggly blanket. 

"And what, Angel, is something like that doing him my flat?"

Aziraphell merely shrugged and turned back to his soft flannel pyjamas. 

Crowley sided but left the blanket. He pulled his shirt over his head. 

"I'm still not sure I understand the appeal." The Angel said, his back to the demon as he carefully undid the buttons of his waist coat.

"Why not? Humans do it all the bloody time. One of their better ideas if you ask me." Crowley slithers out of his tight jeans in a fluid motion no one who was not at least partly serpent inclined could have managed. 

"Yes but they need to or else you know, they'd die out. We don't."

"They need to eat as well and we don't , but that hasn't stopped you discovering the pleasures of food." 

"Yes, well, food can be an art. I fail to see who there can be any craft in this."

"Oh trust me, I've turned it into an art."

The tone caused cause Aziraphale to look over his shoulder. Crowley stood they is all his corporal glory, naked except for what appeared to be silk boxers and his sunglasses. 

"Crowley! Are you watching me underdress?!"

"Well, why not?" He said placing his sunglasses on the bedside table. "You know where the ensuite door is if you wanted privacy, and you're taking your sweet time about changing."

It was true. If he wished he could have taken his cloths into the other room and changed alone, if he wished. He still could. But he didn't. He continued to undress with his back to the demon, with all the dignity possible for a man who was becoming increasingly aware both of the slit-pupiled eyes watching him and the fact that the pattern of his bowtie matched his socks. 

Once he was armoured in his pj's he turned to find Crowley sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Finally" muttered the demon.

"So umm, what next?"

"I would have thought that was obvious."

"Well I'm new to this."

"Angel, we get into the bed."

They did, Crowley kicking the fuzzy blanket over to Aziraphale's side.

He was used to having a large bed to himself and spread out his limbs, luxuriating. The Angel on the other hand sat primly upright on his side, hands folded in his lap.

"You might find it easier if you lay down, though there was a fashion for some centuries to do it sitting up.* Personally I think horizontal feels more natural."

The angel shuffled himself down the bed till he was lying flat. "Now what?"

"Now," said Crowley with a yawn. "You go to sleep."

Crowley really enjoyed sleep.It just felt so good! He'd decided that he wanted to share the experience with Aziraphale. But even as he was starting to drift of, something started to niggle at him. He opened both serpentine eyes, turned on his side and glowered at the Angel. Even in the darkness of the room being glowered at by a demon was not something that could be ignored, even by a celestial being. Said celestial being turned to meet the eyes of said demon.

"What?"

"You're not sleeping."

It was true. Aziraphale had been lying on his back, drumming his fingers on his chest, wondering how long it would be till Crowley was asleep enough for him to sneak out the book he'd brought.

"Maybe I'm just not tired?"

"This isn't mean to be about being tired, it's about enjoying a nap." He huffed and shuffled closer. "Turn on your side." He ordered.

Very worried, the angel did as he was commanded. 'Get they behind me satan' was all very well to say, it was another thing when the demon was slithering up to your back. Soon and arm was draped around him and breath tickled his ear. "I'll never get any proper sleep with you over here fidgeting."

Aziraphale was very still for a moment, then, slowly, started to allow himself to relax. "This actually feels quite nice."

"Mmmm." Was the only reply Crowley made into the Angels neck, but he did seem to tighten his hold on Aziraphale just a little. "Shut up and go to sleep." Azirephell smiled in the darkness, bending his body slightly so his back fitted better against Crowely's front. His hand clasped the hand at his chest.

Crowley's breaths started to become slower, deeper. Aziraphale felt certain the demon had gone to sleep but he didn't want to check incase that woke him up. It was quite nice actually, lying here, warmly wrapped up. Surely being snuggled in the embrace of demon shouldn't feel like this, actually, come to think about it, demon's probably were not meant to snuggle at all.

A smile started to form on Aziraphale's lips. 'Oh you sly serpent you...'

He closed his own eyes, just for a little, and enjoyed it.

He must have turned around at some stage without noticing it, because when he next opened his eyes he was facing Crowley. They were still press against one another, limbs tangled together.

Crowley yawned. "So, what you think?"

Aziraphale stretched a little but made no move remove him the demon's arms. "Oh my dear, it was quite lovely. But really, you didn't have to go through all that deception -unless that adds to your enjoyment and if so that might be something we need to disguise and while i might not be apposed under some circumstances it isn't something I'm completely comfortable with due to -"

"What are you waffling on about?"

"Why this!" The Angel gestured to the two of them. "You wanted to cuddle, so you came up with a plan to get me into you're bed so you could have you're way."

Crowley scoffed. "Please! I did not want to 'cuddle'. I only put my arms around you to make you stop fidgeting. And, for future reference, if I ever do plan to 'trick you into my bed and have my wicked way with you', it will certainly be something to write home about! Well, not to our homes, obviously."

The Angel disked. "I didn't say you were trying to have your way _with me,_ wicked or otherwise, but that you wanted to get your own way, get what you wanted."

"Angel, those are really starting to sound like the same thing. I might even begin to suspect that _you_ might have a less than angelic _ways_ you'd like to be having. Maybe even some _wicked_ ones."

Rather than make a verbal response, Aziraphale booped Crowley on the nose. The shock was enough to silence the demon.

"Now, I believe waffles were mentioned. Breakfast. Shall we do it here dear or go out?"

Aziraphale particle bounced out of the bed and went hunting for his tooth brush. Crowley stayed in the bed, replying the exchange over again in his head. 

The Angel popped his head around the door, tooth brush still only half way through it's task.

"You know, I'm not sure if I did actually sleep, properly I mean. We might need to do this again, though I'm sorry dear, I fear you may have to hold me again to ensue I don't fidget."

"Don't push your luck Angel." replied Crowley in a tone that said _yes, after breakfast, and every night after that if you want_ _too._

**Author's Note:**

> *Yep, there was a time when it was believed by some it was healthier to sleep proper up in a sitting passion rather than lying flat. If you ever see a historical bed and it looks very short, that's the reason.
> 
> I wants some soft fluff. Cuddles are my kink, well, and spanking and hair petting but we'll see if these two feel like trying than another time.


End file.
